


If you only knew : Nouis <3

by BooLovesHazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nouis, fathering, frienship, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooLovesHazza/pseuds/BooLovesHazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gives birth to twins. Everything's alright...Until he figures out the father of his children is not who he expected it to be.... Will he face the situation or run away from it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. IT BEGINS...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone :) I'm writting Nouis now...and it seriously is amazing. Love both of them. This is gonna be chaptered and I promise to update. So do read and comment or give your Kudos it makes my time worth it. Love you all <3

When Louis had his babies. He wasn't expecting twins. At least not a blond haired, blue-eyed baby and another contrasting brown haired, tan-skinned baby. I mean it was funny, really. He understands the latter was exactly like him but the 'blond haired one' was like no one in his family. It was a bewildering moment for him the first time he laid eyes on the cute fragile thing. The furthur he stared, the more confusing it got.  
Harry was the father right? Why was there no curls or green eyes? Instead these foreign genes that never ran in both the Styles and Tomlinson family?  
He cradled the blond girl (naming her Harper for now) in his arms and hummed a tune under his breath. Ashton (the other baby boy) was sound asleep on the bed, probably tired of all the crying from earlier. Slowly Harper followed suit and fell asleep. Her tiny hands clinging on his shirt for assurance.  
Carefully Louis placed her in her crib, then delicately removed her hands. The door behind him violently swung open with a bang revealing a panic-stricken Zayn Malik. Louis jumped abruptly before checking if the noise had woken up the babies. Thankfully they remained unaffected. Sending a death-glare in Zayn's direction, he slowly made his way outside, gently closed the door.  
"DO YOU HAVE A FREAKING CLUE as to how long it takes to get them to sleep!!! The least you could do is be quite.." Louis yells angrily.  
"Now your gonna wake them up !!" Zayn observes and then quickly adds "Sorry about that. I was...anxious to see...oh my gosh..its true then : You have babies?"  
Louis merely nods at his friends facination. Zayn opens and closes his mouth like a goldfish. "I cannot believe it. I thought Liam was kidding." Zayn stammers. Louis lets him dwell in his confusion and sips on a newly made cuppa he's been dying to drink.  
Meanwhile another person enters the room. Does anyone ring the doorbell or even knock nowadays? Its like a public cafe.  
"LIAM !!" Zayn squeals and throws himself at his boyfriend. "Hey love, didn't think you'll make it so early." Liam smiles, pleasantly surprised.  
"Well, its Louis we're talking about. I worry about him, besides he has nobody else but me to come see him." Zayn jokes but gets elbowed in his ribs by Liam. Louis face sort of darkens and he's staring blankly at Zayn. "I'm sorry...I was only kidding man.." Zayn starts but Louis cuts him off "No, Zayn your right. Don't apologize. I have nobody. Nobody cares about my existence."  
"Shut up, Lou...Obviously,people care about you...me and Liam and..um.." Zayn tries coming up with more names. Liam intercedes "..and Harry."  
Zayn and Louis have mirrored expressions of anger. "I told you not to talk about that ungrateful fucking asshole" Zayn chides his boyfriend. Louis stands up to leave the room. Liam obstructs him and looks him in the eye saying "He still cares about you,Lou. He said breaking up with you was the worst mistake he made in his life.He hasn't been sleeping since he heard about the pregnancy. He even told me that if you needed help with the kids..he will always be there". Louis wants to punch Liam square on the face. How could he have the nerve to say that...Harry LEFT Louis heartbroken for Aiden Grimshaw. That's all he knows. Its all he needs to know.

Zayn interwenes "Stop it Liam. Don't you see your hurting him more. Fucking Styles sent you to do this, didn't he? For a moment I thought you understood. But your friendship with Harry is more important to you than me...Just leave Liam."  
"No Zayn, he didn't send me. I came to see YOU.....and Louis, of course. I just thought it would be comforting if I told Lou what Harry's been mumbling for days" Liam explains his point. "I'm sorry, baby. Forgive me?"  
"No I'm sorry, Li. You can't hurt my best-friend and expect me to be cool about it" Zayn fake-supports him. Louis shrug off Zayn's hand saying "Don't be a drama-queen,Malik. Liam right...he was tring to help. But Harry is never gonna happen. Ever.Again." he confirms "Besides I don't see a day, where you will learn to thrive without Liam.So shut your gob and kiss him already"  
Zayn laughs in relief and Liam quickly mouths 'thank you'.  
"Now if you will please excuse me. I have to catch up on much needed sleep. Food is in the refridgerator, God Bless Stan for that. Help yourself and oh, don't shag on the kitchen counter." Louis commands dropping down on the couch.  
Liam goes a little red but inches closer to Zayn and whispers "Hi..."  
"Hey you..." Zayn quicly replies.  
And Louis plugs his ears after that. He sometimes gets jealous of them, so inseperable and in love. If only Louis was so lucky, at least he's lucky enough to have two amazing little beings to call his own.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis is awoken by hands digging into his sides, tickling him saying "Wake up you giant prick! the babies are crying...We don't know what to do?"  
He jerks up instantly and jumps off the couch. His neck prickling with pain because of the odd angle he slept in. "Since when are they crying?" Louis rushes upstairs with Zayn close at his heel. "Since half an hour..cause I'm a sadist who likes to see babies cry. Just now, obviously" Zayn rolles his eyes sarcastically. "Tame that tongue Malik" Louis says and goes over towards the crib. "C'mere beautiful.." Louis coos collecting Ashton in his hands.  
"God Louis, is he crying or screaming....he's so like you" Zayn comments looking over his shoulders.  
"Thanks mate. I'll take that as a compliment." Louis smirks and looks fondly at Ashton saying " Little trouble-maker already, aren't you daddy's boy?"  
Zayn can't help but smile seeing Louis like this. His best-friend has gone through hell a lot of shit and yet manages to love from the heart.

"How does he have blond hair?" Liam suddenly questions breaking Zayn's reverie.  
"Its a she, as in female..." Louis corrects "...and I have been trying to answer that question myself too, unluckily I don't have an answer." Louis introspects "As a matter of fact, I would highly appreciate it if you help me investigate."  
"Gene mutation or something.." Zayn suggests walking over to where Liam's standing.  
"Aww...soo beautiful" Zayn admires "She isn't even crying like the other one. Look at her, Li. She's smiling"  
"Your beautiful too, Ash. Uncle Zayn is just being partial" Louis tells Ashton and joins both of them around Harper's crib.  
Harper starts wriggling forward at the sight of Louis....as if asking to be carried. Louis chest fills with warmth for his daughter. Someone wants him and longs for his love at last. Unlike other people who exploites its privileges and abandons him (hint :Harry Styles).  
He reaches forward an strokes her cheeks. She giggles, wrapping her tiny hands around his finger. Zayn is again lost staring at 'affectionate Louis'.  
And Liam has to again interupt.

"Hey I just realised...she looks a lot like..." Liam starts.  
"Can you stop interupting emotional moments, love" Zayn points out lovingly.  
"Sorry....he...i mean she reminds me of..."Liam tries again.  
"Li, not now.." Zayn shrugs taking Ashton from Louis hands.  
Promptly Louis carries Harper out and gazes at her sparkling blue eyes. Familiarity creeps into his mind. He seen these eyes before....He strains his mind trying to recollect.  
"You never listen to me..." Liam complains. A small argument ensues between Zayn and Liam.

Louis eyes Harper again. A hazy image comes to his mind. Distorted flash-backs...blond hair..Wait! blond hair....Um...charming laughter....Yeah, that's it : the dreaded night at the bar.  
Louis jolts up all of a sudden muttering "Who Liam? Who does she look like?"  
"Uh..What?" Liam seems unsure of Louis outburst.  
"You said she looked like someone...Who was that?" Louis urges, anxiousness evident in his voice.  
Liam exchanges glances with Zayn and declares "Oh that ! Niall...Niall Horan...Harry's bandmate, you know from White Eskimos. The blond is very easy to distinguish. She sort of reminds me of him"  
"OH NOOOO!!!!!!" Zayn wails, earning confused looks from both Liam and him "Your evil son peed on me. Look at him smirking"  
Liam barks out delighted laughter saying "That's what you get for messing with me, Zaynie. I like him already. We should make a team."  
Zayn srunches his nose in disgust mumbling "Totally Louis' son..." under his breath and then a "I hate you..." to Liam.  
Liam notices Louis stilled figure and clears his throat. Catching Zayn's attention from grumbling.

"Lou, Is something wrong?" Zayn questions, giving Ashton to Liam (against his will)  
"Uh...nothing. Everything's fine" Louis exaggerates and kisses Harper on the forehead before laying her down in the cradle "Let's get you cleaned up, dirty. Daddy is pleased with you though, fulfilling my dream of peeing on Zayn" He caress Ashton's hair. Liam sighs in relief.  
"Yew..Louis!!...You even dreamed of that?!" Zayn exclaims and then quickly adds "Oh wait, I see what your doing here."  
"What?!" Louis innocently asks ripping off the diaper.  
"Changing the topic..." Zayn accuses.  
"WHat topic Zayn? Honestly go blabber somewhere worthwhile" Louis snaps.  
"See your doing it again. Something's up. What is it?" Zayn pushes.  
"All done...Cleaned you up, now time for some milk. You like that, don't you?" Louis cuddles the smiling spawn of evil (in Zayn's words).  
"Wait..." Zayn stops Louis midway "Liam can you watch over these two while me and Lou have a little chat" Zayn asks politely.  
"Of course babe. Anything for you" Liam agrees because how can he not. Zayn grins seductively promising Liam a reward and pulls Louis by the arm to the kitchen.  
Somewhere deep down Louis knows Zayn is gonna pull the truth out of him.


	2. THE TRUTH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the flashback of how it all started :) ...Do leave comments or Kudos or you can email me at incognito.conundrum@gmail.com---we could be penpals.

"Hey, what is your problem?" Louis sounds clearly irritated. Losening the grip off Louis, Zayn threatens "Let's do this the easy way by you telling me, shall we?"  
"There is nothing to tell." Louis casually replies putting the kettle on the stove. Zayn glares.  
"Okay...fine...I named them Harper and Ashton. Happy?" he confesses.  
"What?!" Zayn cries puzzled and frustrated "Lou those are great names. But you know what would be more great, if you could tell your best-friend of seven years what exactly is going on? "  
Louis sighs and warms the milk.  
"Please Lou, trust me..you know I won't judge you" Zayn pleads.  
"Fine. But on one condition this remains between us, you understand? and NO LAUGHING " Louis warns.  
"That's two conditions but nothing I can't handle. So shoot" Zayn urges.  
"You can't tell Liam" Louis cations him again.  
"Alright. Deal. Now tell me what it is? I'm dying of curiosity" Zayn jumps up and down.  
"Its nothing big really" Louis states in matter-of-fact way "I just realized Harry is not the father of my babies"  
"What! that's amazing news. We have to throw a party celebrating this event! " Zayn declares joyously fist bumping Louis.  
"That's not the complete story! Calm down Malik" Louis reprimands him.  
"Wow...there's more. Tell me Tell me Tell me....Faaasssttt !!" Zayn asks thrilled. Louis grins at his friends childishness and continues "You remember the night, 10 months ago..."  
"Liam's party night?" Zayn supplies.  
"Yeah..that night. Something happened that I didn't tell you about" Louis answers sheepishly.  
"Betrayer of the 21st century! Now spill the beans.." Zayn says offensively.  
"Where do I start?"  
"The beginning......."

 

...............10 months ago.................

Louis lay sprawled on the bed surrounded by chocolate wrappers and tissue papers. Zayn is so tired of seeing his best friend wasting away his days in sorrow.  
"Lou, c'mon its been 5 days. Get over him already" Zayn says flopping down beside him.  
"Can you be a dear and pass me some tissue papers" Louis sweetly requests and then bursts out screaming "How could he do this to me? I love him Zayn...Was I not good enough? Am I ugly or fat or boring or..."  
"No..your none of those. Your amazing Lou, perfect even. Anyone who doesn't see that is blind or retarded" Zayn assures him" And maybe Harry wanted a break to clear his head. He was stressed the last time I saw him."  
"Stressed..from what? Kissing me, holding my hand, staying with me.." Louis lists again.  
"No from cooking you breakfast every morning" Zayn jokes and sits up "Now go get changed quickly, we have a party to catch?'  
Zayn doesn't give Louis a choice and drags Louis into the closet (you get it?).  
"No Zayn...I want nurse my heartbreak!" Louis' protests go unfruitful.  
Zayn checks the mirror listening to Louis mutter "You used to and still do cook for me...Are you stressed Zaynie? I'm sorry I'm a burden"  
Zayn just punches him and shoves him lovingly in the car saying "Shut up, you twat".  
They stop at a signal and Zayn is tapping to some tune on the stereo.  
"I love you, Zayn. Thank you for being there for me" Louis whispers softly.  
Zayn feels a tears fall from his eyes. He fiercely hugs Louis and whispers back "I love you too....more than anything in the world"  
Internally Zayn wants to set Harry on fire for damaging Louis heart. 

They walk into the room only to be greeted by blasting music and sweaty bodies. Louis looks around...nope! no one he knows. Liam suddenly pops up and hugs a blushing Zayn saying "I'm so glad you made it" and then looks at Louis adding "You too"  
Zayn is reduced to a mumbling mess. Louis merely nods. There is ackward pause.  
"Hey I should introduce you to my friend, Josh. He likes art and photography too" Liam suggests to Zayn "And maybe then we can get some drinks"  
"I'd love to" Zayn manages to mutter. Louis rolls his eyes. Zayn is totally into this muscular guy. He can smell it from a distance.  
"Hey I think I saw someone I know. I'll catch you two later" Louis lies and struts off. Not wanting to interupt their puppy-love.  
"Call me if you need me Lou" Zayn screams above the music. Louis fondly smiles at Zayn "I will"

"Someday those two will make the cutest couple" he tells the bewildered bar-man. Then gulps down several pints till he feels his head buzzing. His first mistake.  
The music stops abruptly and a voice is heard through the microphone. "Hi everyone. I'm Harry Styles..." Louis falls out of his stool. "..Its my best-friend Liam's birthday so me and my band 'White Eskimos' compiled a song especially for him".  
Liam-----Harry's friend------Zayn's love interest. Louis wants to laugh at the irony of the situation. Luckily the alcohol in his system keeps him from crying in pain.  
The blond guitarist starts strumming some chords and Harry speaks again "This song is also dedicated to my boyfriend, Aiden Grimshaw.." pointing behind the crowd.  
Louis would have passed out or screamt in agony but keeps himself grounded.  
The song starts and Louis gasps because these words are exactly what has been running in his head.

One day you'll come into my world and say it all  
You say we'll be together even when your lost  
One day you'll say these words I thought but never said  
You say we're better off together in our bed  
(Louis rolls his eyes)

I want you here with me  
Like how I pictured this, so I don't have to keep imagining...  
C'mon jump out at me.  
C'mon bring everything  
Is it too much to ask for something great  
(Yeah Harry..Is it too much to ask?)

The script was written and I could not change a thing  
I want to rip it all to shreds and start again  
One day I'll come into your world and get it right  
I'll say we're better off together here tonight  
(Louis is snickering)  
\-----  
Then something shocking happens. The blond boy starts singing with an enthralling voice and Louis catches his eye.....sparkling blue meets greyish blue and time stops momentarily.  
Your all I want  
So much its hurting  
Your all I want  
So much its hurting...  
Louis felt like he was singing it directly to him (Alcohol doing its business)  
The song stops and everyone applauds. 

People resume dancing and the DJ kickstarts the music. Louis spots Harry with blond boy and decides to show Harry he's moved on. His second mistake.  
He casually walks by them and halts.  
"Hi!" Louis greets. Harry looks at him wide-eyed "Lou...." but then realises Louis is talking to Niall.  
"Hi" Niall flushes. "You did great! I wanted to personally congratulate you. I love your voice...So base and accented. " Louis says dreamily and bites his bottom lip.  
"Thanks...Your the first to say that." Niall smiles genuinely.  
"You have a name, blondie?" Louis asks eagerly.  
"...Yeah..Niall, Niall Horan" Niall stutters. Harry is glaring daggers.  
"Well, Niall Horan before I stalk you on facebook would you like to get a drink with me?" Louis open flirts ignoring Harry's presence right beside him.  
"Uh..." Niall glances at Harry and then says "Why not? Harry's gonna be with Aiden anyway"  
Louis puts his arm out gentlemanishly, Niall laughs and takes it. Wow that laughter. Louis curls his other hand around Niall  
"See-ya Harry" he calls after a distraught and annoyed Harry Styles. Mission accomplished. 

 

............10 months later.........

"Wait a second..." Zayn throws his hands up in disbelief "You then proceeded in shagging Niall in our apartment didn't you?"  
Louis nods shamelessly "I was drunk and angry Zayn. I wanted Harry to feel the pain I felt. And Correction: It was only one-night in HIS apartment. I left the next morning" Louis recollects.  
"So Niall whom you walked out on 10 months ago after a onenight stand which was to teach Harry a lesson. Niall who is Harry's bandmate/Liam's friend. Niall whom you hardly know or spoken to....is the father of your children." Zayn recites calmly.  
"Yes that is what I've been saying" Louis confirms.  
"YOUR INSANE !! How are you soo chilled about this?" Zayn marvels.  
"Keep up Zaynie. No one is gonna know but us. That way problem solved" Louis says pouring the warm milk into the bottles.  
"Not problem solved, Lou. Problem avoided. Like a coward" Zayn accuses " I feel Niall deserves to know."  
Louis is about to throw tantrums but Zayn shrugs it off "I'm not going to him,Lou. This is your choice. You wanna burden yourself, go ahead. But Just do the right thing"


	3. NIALL POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd do Niall's POV....Here goes nothing :) Posting as promised. Thank you for the Kudos.

NIALL POV

I wasn't really excited about the new gig at a local bar. It brought back bad memories. Memories I wish I would just forget. I'm not the only one in a bad mood though, Harry's been acting like a downright jerk. I totally understood maybe it was a bad hair day for Curly.  
"Calm your Curls,mate...Its only a small gig! Why the tension?" I ask him worried. Harry puts down his drink and bangs the bench yelling "See this is why we never make it big. You always are so care-free,Niall. Sometimes you gotta be serious"  
"Serious...man you have a serious problem. We are supposed to be having fun on stage" I slash back. What has gotten into Haz?  
Harry stands up motions towards the microphone and says "Fine go...have fun. Its all yours. I'm outta here"  
He leaves just like that.  
I count to ten in my head to calm down and walk over to the parking lot. Harry is sitting in the car glaring at the steering wheel.  
I open the door to the passenger seat and sit beside him. Harry doesn't budge.  
"Haz, is something wrong?" I soothingly rub his shoulders. Immediately Harry gives in, "I'm sorry I'm being a jerk. I just have a lot happening in my life right now"  
"Hey thats alright, what are friends for. Aiden said something? I will kick his ass if he did" I growl.  
"No..nothing to do with Aiden. In fact I'm thinking of breaking up with him" Harry tells him thoughtfully.  
"Why so?!" I exclaim alarmed. Its not like Harry to be moody or dysfunctional.  
"Because...ooph...I don't know. I'm confused." Harry states frustrated. "Tell me. I'm expert at solving problems" I suggest. Yeah right..I think to myself. I can't even make myself get over a certain brown haired lad, who I've been obsessing over for 10 months after he walked out on me. I mean seriously, 10 months and I don't even know his name.  
"Really Niall...Okay tell me what you would do if you found out you were a dad?" Harry inquires. I blank out...What the hell?!  
" I...uh...I...um...am not sure! " I stutter "You have a ch...ch...ki..ki...baby?"  
"Can you string a question properly and not freak out...You would be a horrible dad,Ni. No offense. Look at your face...Like you witnessed a murder" Harry teases.  
"Shut up, curly. God forbid that happens to me." I pray "Anyway I was gonna say child,changed my mind to kid and ended with baby so the : ch..ch..ki...ki...baby!"  
"Sounds like a tune, man" Harry laughs. I'm glad he's out of his bad mood.  
"Yeah it should totally be on our soundtrack" I laugh along. Harry stops and looks at me with enlightened eyes "Your a genius, Niall. Maybe this is our break-through. Title track : ch...ch..ki...ki...baby" Harry sings in a weird yet addictive tune.  
"Your kidding right?" I ask unsure if it was some sort of joke. Harry hits my shoulder exclaiming "No Niall, lets hit the recording station. I have a great tune stuck in my head"  
I sigh and follow the crazy guy inside. Make a mental reminder to ask him about the kid that inspired this song.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 strenuous hours later......

Harry hits the play button. Neither of us have eaten or moved away from this room. My stomach growls and bladder in desperate need of draining out excess water that I have been consuming for the past hours. But when the music fills our ears, it makes it all worth it. Like pregnancy it is breath-takingly painful but in the end when you see those gleaming eyes..it is indeed worth the pain. Why I'm thinking this, I have no idea. I'm starting to worry about my mental health. I guess its something to do with Harry being a father. Besides the owner of the track-name is his baby. Freaky.  
"So Haz, want go grab a bite before my stomach starts making ultrasonic inhuman noises" I plead. Harry barks out laughing "Yeah, Ni. I'll pay for your amazing patience of getting through 12 hours without food. Some sorta record, huh?"  
"Definitely, If I don't make it because my hunger is literally killing me....Make sure to publish my great feat in the Guinness Book or dedicate the next album to me..yeah?." I quip.  
"C'mon you Irish leprechaun. I'll feed you till you can eat no more" Harry laughs delighted.  
We reach the nearest cafe and I order at my own will...(Harry's paying...hehehe :) ). Harry is sitting in the last booth typing ferociously into his laptop. That lad has to learn to chillax. I get my orders finally and plop down beside him with my tray.  
'Food first Niall, then conversation' my stomach orders and I oblige.  
I'm biting through my second burger when Harry glances up at last. "Want some?...." I offer sheepishly. "Nah...I posted our new track on youtube" Harry proclaims excitedly "Its been five minutes and we have 5000 views already man"  
"That's sick! Wait til we top billboard in a week" I introspect hi-fying him. Then I proceed slamming the laptop shut and commanding him "Eat now,Styles. We need to look fit for our fans, not malnutritioned"  
Harry shakes his head grinning "This is in no way healthy..." but unwraps his fast-food anyway.  
We take a good ten minutes savouring our goodies and letting the excitement creep into our bones.  
"Lets check again...." Harry jerks up all of a sudden. I place my hand on the laptop blocking him "No Haz...we promised to check tomorrow. Patience is a virtue m'boy"  
"Okay distract me..." Harry fidgets.  
I think...Who am I kidding? I've been dying to ask this...  
"So want to talk about your baby? The one we owe our fame to" I suggest.  
Harry transforms instantly...like he was high and reality came crashing on him.  
"That reminds me...Niall can I borrow your car?" Harry requests with hands outstretched.  
"Why?" I demand. "Because I did somethings wrong in my past and I need to change it" Harry recites sorrowfully.  
"Can I come too?. You'll be needing a wing-man" I point out.  
Harry nods with a ghost of a smile on his face and vanishes to the parking lot.

I guess I didn't expect the shock waiting in-store for me. Neither did Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if the viewer rating goes higher then I'll post. Just kidding :) I'll probably take another day or two to update. PLEASE Leave Comments! criticism is appreciated.
> 
> How was the Dublin concert peeps? Anyone from Dublin? Heard Eleanor didn't turn up  
> :( Poor Lou !
> 
> Until next time,  
> Anonymous Girl


	4. THE CONFRONTATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) Here it is the long awaited dreadful meeting...TA TA DA DA.  
> Do read and give me your thoughts! It has POV's of both Louis and Niall's !!  
> Criticism is appreciated ! and comments of course.

(Niall POV continued)

"No Harry, you can't back down now" I address the curly lad standing beside the elevator.

"I can't do this...." Harry panics "What was I even thinking in the first place? He is gonna slam the door in my face

" "Please Haz, the probability of that happening is zilch...But he might slap you or assault you for leaving..." I infer " In the end though isn't it worth a try?"

"I can't live with myself if he rejects me, Ni" Harry cries.

"You've survived so far without him" I observe. I'm starting to get a little annoyed with Harry. Who is this mystery guy, he hasn't told me about?

"I can't handle rejection, don't you get it?" Harry lashes out.

"Why did you dump him, then?" I challenge back. Silence reigns over the atmosphere around us. Harry sofly acknowledges "I made a mistake, Ni..."

I huff in frustration and reply "Then go rectify it !" Harry hesitates.

I hate to see him in this state so being a good friend, I suggest "You want me to go talk to him?"

Harry brightens up "You would do that for me.." "Yeah, for you..." I exclaim and Harry engulfs me in a bear-hug. I pull away and hit the elevator button. "Oh Niall, one more thing, for now don't say anything about me...Just check on the babies.." Harry tenderly adds "..and Boo?"

"Boo?....who?" I ask as the elevator door shuts. Weird lad, that Styles.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

LOUIS POV

I haven't slept or eaten the last 24 hours. This baby job is tiring, let alone having two in a package. Even Zayn and Liam left (to catch up with their friends apparently)...but I know deep inside they couldn't tolerate the noise and workload that comes with being a father.

I'm on the sixth lullaby and Ashton still refuses to sleep while Harper is sucking peacfully on a pacifier.

"C'mon Ash, give daddy a break...close your eyes baby" I plead. Ashton merely gigles and touches my nose with his index finger. I sigh in defeat and kiss his little fingers. I lean my head against the couch for comfort.

The doorbell rings. I jerk up in confusion, have Liam and Zayn learned some manners at last. I stand up, sending these two to a crying-fest. "Oh...hush sweety..no don't cry.." I comfort them and yell "Come in...Its open" towards the door.

I rock Harper in my arms hearing a person come in I request "Zayn, thank goodness your here. Can you help with Ashton?...Zayn?" There is no response. I turn in confusion only to come face to face with my biggest nightmare come alive.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NIALL POV

 

I'm currently situated at 'the fateful door' and the only thing I want to do is turn back and flee. I can tell Harry : I injured my leg on the way or fake a heart-attack. Then I reprimand myself...There's nothing to be scared of ! So I take in a deep breath and ring the doorbell.

Five seconds pass and there's nothing.....then I hear crying and a familiar voice yelling "Come in..." I go in not waiting for the rest. I stand shellshocked when I see the guy in front of me. He's saying something that I can't process, my mind stuck in a trance.

He turns around and I realize : This is him....the unforgettable brown haired guy, I've been pining and yearning after for months. The guy I fell in love with... and cried when he left....

The guy who stole my heart with just one touch...is standing in front of me in all his glory. Same brown hair, same high cheekbones, sunlight dancing in his tired eyes.

 

Time ticks by with the incessent crying of the babies in the background.

"Niall...." he breathes out finally.

My mind stops working and all I can see is black....


	5. THE BRIDGE CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks...Listen close. This was a tough chapter for me personally. Harry is a bit of an antagonist here. I hope it doesn't offend any Larry shippers. You have to understand this is Nouis. So please do read...and comment/Kudo it. Loadz of Love :)

"Hello Zayn?!" I anxiously utter into the speaker of my phone. The crying has subsided luckily.  
"Yeah Lou.." Zayn yells from the other end.  
"I need you get your arse back here. Its an EMERGENCY.." I command.  
"Lou, I can't I'm in the middle of a concert. I can barely hear you.." Zayn replies still yelling.  
"And I'm in the middle of a HUGE crisis..." I say raising my voice.  
"Handle it, man. I'll be there in an hour" Zayn assures.  
"An hour? Are you kidding me..what if I'm going to die?" I retort.  
"Clearly you are very much alive.So goodbye Louis I have to go" Zayn hangs up.

I swear under my breath...and re-dial his number glancing at the blond lad passed out in the living room. I shudder, it feels surreal he is here.  
"WHAT?!" Zayn rudely answers. Well at least he answered.  
"PLEASE Zayn...I need you here, I'm freaking out. Please just come! " I'm almost begging.  
"Lou..." .Pause. Explosive noise in the background. "One sec..." Lot of movement. Silence. Then he begins speaking "Listen I'm not the right guy for baby advice...Give Eleanor a call. And its too crowded to even move."  
"MALIK !!!! HE"S HERE...In the friggin living room. I don't give a crap where you are...I want you here in 5 or I will hyperventilate and humiliate myself." I order.  
"Who's there?" Zayn asks confused.  
"NIALL !!!...." I shout out but come to an sudden pause when Niall stirs and rubs his head.  
"Oh no!..." I gulp and hang up on Zayn whose yelling "WHat the hell !! Louis..answer me...What's going on.."

Niall sits up scrutinizing the surroundings. Is it too late to hide in the toilet?

The inevitable happens when his eyes land on me. I feel insecure due to the lack of human connections for months (excluding Zayn). I run a nervous hand through my hair and state "Weird meeting you here"  
Niall snaps out of his dazed state and replies "Yeah you too..um...you live here?"  
"Isn't that obvious, blondie." I quip "You came expecting someone else?"  
"NO!...YES!...I mean, I don't know" Niall looks at the ground.  
"You just walk into strangers houses and pass out then, huh?" I humor.  
Niall flushes. I find that very endearing about him.  
"Let me get you something to drink. You look drained out. Coffee or tea?" I ask.  
"I don't want to cause an inconvenience. I should go...Sorry for the trouble" he quickly apologizes, still not looking at me.  
My insides goes on 'instinct mode' and I call after him "Niall...wait! At least drink something.."  
"I'm fine really. Thanks" Niall gratifies, still no eye-contact.  
"Niall, please stay. I want you to stay" I ask in a desperate last attempt.  
I see a shadow of anger across his face but since he is incapable of anger, it ends up with a silent "You left...without telling me. I woke up to an empty bed. You know how that feels? Now you want me to stay?". He looks at me at last. The hurt in his eyes clearly visible.  
I did not see this coming. I'm not prepared for this.  
"I..." I stammer unable to continue. Niall purses his lips waiting for an answer.  
"I thought you wouldn't take that so seriously. I mean I was some random guy you met at a bar" I try to sound genuine.  
"You were not some random guy, I let you do everything with me. I never do that with anyone. It hurt that I got stood up by the first person I let into my life" he sadly recites  
"You know what sucks though, I never got over you even though I didn't even know your name" he sniggers "How pathetic I am.."  
I gasp internally but equally feel bitter for hurting him. "I'm sorry Niall. If I knew you felt that way, I promise you I would have stayed and cooked breakfast and even had a post-coital cuddle or whatever..I'm terribly sorry, please forgive me? " I plead.  
Niall Horan decides to laugh and his laugh is still the most melodious tune I've heard. "Post-coital cuddle..you got me there! Do I get one now?" he inquires hopefully.  
I laugh along and pull him into my arms. He sighs and relaxes into me and I wrap my hands around his waist tugging him closer.  
"Friends?" he whispers in my ear.  
"I'd like that" I respond happily "FYI the names Louis Tomlinson.."  
Niall nods against my neck "Nice meeting you Mr Tomlinson".  
"God you are so not funny, blondie" I say out loud. He laughs and I dissolve into it again.  
He is the easiest to convince, almost like a third baby. Then it hits me...Niall is here so are the babies. He can't find out. I have to do something. Our friendship is in jeopardy ( a.k.a my lame excuse to hide the truth.)

Someone coughs behind our intertwined bodies ruining the moment. I look up to see the smirking face of Zayn Malik, confused face of Liam Payne and an angry face of Harry Styles. 

Drama at its epitome level.  



	6. Dear Harold Styles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait...I'm updating right now. Do leave comments or kudos.

"Sorry Lou, didn't know you were busy! " Liam politely apologises.  
"Why would you call and stutter like you were on the verge of getting murdered? We could have been at the concert.. "Zayn complains"I told you to be wary of his antics, Li..."  
Louis is oblivious of his existence. Or Liam's for that matter.  
The atmosphere tenses as Louis eyes flare on the sight of Harry standing awkwardly beside Liam. Zayn quickly senses it and wonders if he should:  
a) Make a quick getaway with Liam.  
b) Stay and watch Harry being slaughtered.  
c) Explain to clueless Niall whats happening  
d) Yell 'Fire! Get out of the house!!' and dissipate the situation.. 

Somehow option a) is most appealling, hence Zayn pretends to check his phone and declares "Lou, I and Liam have a meeting with Josh. He's got a new studio..so..." Zayn tugs puzzled Liam out "We'll talk later...." he bids farewell.  
"I'll come with you" Niall quips and follows suit. Disappointment etched on his face. Louis wants to explain everything to him. Now is not the time though.  
Which leaves the two of them. Bad move.

No one speaks for a while.   
Louis scowls and Harry finally greets "Hey..." with an nervous hand-wave.  
With that, Louis sets off in executing his most cruel and impolite behaviour.  
"I will say this once and I won't repeat : Leave right now."  
"Just hear me out..." Harry attempts.  
"Don't even start. I don't care about the lies that sprout out of your mouth. We are done. Not happening ever again. Ever again" Louis stubbornly retorts.  
"I'm sorry Lou....honestly from my heart" Harry continues begging.  
"No Harry, I'm sorry that you have absolutely no humanity or sensitivity...and I'm sorry I never realised that till now " Louis spits out angrily.

That leads to a simple questionaire session.

Q1. Harry : Please Lou, can we talk about it?   
Louis : No we cannot.   
Q2. Harry : Can I explain why I did that?  
Louis : Not interested.  
Q3. Harry : Will you give me a second chance?  
Louis : Absolutely out of question.   
Q4. Harry : Can I atleast see my kids?  
Louis : They aren't your kids.   
The second that it leaves his mouth, Louis regrets it. He's caught red-handed.  
"WHat are you saying? Whose kids are these?" Harry asks confused. "I am not obligated to answer any of your questions. Goodbye Harry" Louis delivers the ultimatum and closes the door. Harry obstructs him and pushes it open "I'm not leaving till I get answers" he commands.  
Louis has seen this side of Harry, the angry and stubborn side. It frankly scares him.   
"I believe this conversation ended a minute ago" Louis bravely states.  
"You cheated on me Tomlinson, didn't you?" Harry growls.  
"Even if I did, what would you do?" Louis retorts. Because seriously, Harry is the one who left him. He had a fair chance. He blew it.  
Harry turns and bangs the wall with his fist, laughs maniacally adding " Your kidding...I can see through your act. Your trying to get rid of me..."  
Louis rolls his eyes "Nothing new there"  
Harry can't take it anymore. "Stop playing games with my head"  
"To get you to shut up, I'll tell you this : You are not the father." Louis says frustrated.  
"WHO IS IT THEN?" Harry angrily pins him against the wall.   
Out of a sudden loss of self control and temptation to get on Harry's nerves, Louis replies with a simple "NIALL HORAN IS THE FATHER OF MY CHILDREN !!"

A world somewhere shudders and quakes. The world where there once lived two best-friends called Harry Styles and Niall Horan.  
And a certain Louis Tomlinson.


	7. MOMENTS

I have a theory. Life is made of millions of moments. Some more important than others. Moments that you couldn't forget and some you wish you could.   
There are  
Moments of grief :  
Zayn re-entered the room only to see Louis sprawled on the couch, curled into a ball with tissue papers surrounding him. (De-ja vu much?)  
Of all the things Zayn expected, this was the least. When Louis had asked "Am I wrongly wired Zayn? I ruined everything.." all Zayn could do was whisper to Liam to check on the babies and let Louis cry on his shoulder. They could figure out the rest later. 

Then there are   
Moments of sheer denial :  
Harry walked down the stairs, knowing well there was a working elevator in the building. Hands limp by his side, eyes filled with disbelief. Why him? He shook his head digesting Louis words. It was not meant to happen this way.

Moments of blissful ignorance :  
He walked outside and jerked back when a car stopped in front of him.   
"Hey man. Jump in" Niall's voice evaded the moment  
"I thought you left..." Harry hesitantly asked.  
"How could I leave you? I'm the only skilled driver around" Niall quips. Harry frigidly gets in.  
The ride is heavily laden with silence. Niall restless to ask the questions lingering on his mind.

Moments of revelation :  
"So.....that was...um....the guy huh?" Niall blurts out eventually. Harry stonily nods. Niall's heart stops beating.   
Harry's house comes in view.   
Niall gulps and asks "How were...um...your babies?"  
The car halts, Harry opens the door, faces him and states "They were never mine in the first place, they have always been yours, Niall"  
Then struts away...just like that.

The Moment of extreme happiness :  
Niall sat in his car letting Harry's words sink in. Once his brain had processed the information : adrenaline pumped through his body.  
There he was doing a Irish tap-dance in the middle of the road at midnight. 

Finally, there is this dreadful moment that creeps into your soul and shatters all the joy  
The Moment of Realization :  
Flash-back raced across his mind.  
The one where, him and Harry were seated in the car and Harry had said those fearful words : "You would be a horrible dad, Ni. Look at your face....like you witnessed a murder"

That sucked the sunshine out of him. All that was left was darkness. Niall did what he does best, He Ran Away....Literally.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Text message   
To,  
Curly Hazz  
I'm quitting White Eskimos. Enjoy the success mate, you deserve every bit. GoodBye Harry. I'm going somewhere you can't find me, I'm sorry.  
From,  
Niall Irish Horan


	8. WAIT, NIALL

"No...Zayn! I'm a horrible person with a metal device as a heart..." Louis wailed. Zayn rubbed his back in comfort, knowing full well words are not going to convince Louis. "Say something don't just sit there..." Louis pipes up "Wait, you think I'm horrible too, don't you?"  
Luckily Liam barges into the room saving him. Except his face is filled with worry. Scratch that. Intense abject fear as he speaks to someone on the phone.  
"Yeah...okay! I'll tell them!" Liam ends and looks up with anxious eyes. Zayn stands up and pads over to him "What's wrong love?"  
Liam fumbles, Zayn puts a re-assuring hand on his shoulder  
Finally he manages to sputter "Harry informed me that, Niall...he sort of..." and   
On hearing the name, Louis charges at Liam, "What did he do?.." No response. "For crying out loud, open your mouth Liam?"Louis shakes him violently.  
Zayn pulls off the older lad, and questions softly "What Li?"  
Liam bursts out "He left...God knows where! Apparently he isn't coming back. He even quit White Eskimos."  
Liam shows them the forwarded message.

Louis heart hammers against his chest. Mouth goes dry, his world comes crashing down.  
Zayn gazes at him with sympathy and worry.  
It clicks then. He doesn't need anyone's sympathy. He won't let this happen. He cannot lose Niall again. Not now. Not ever.  
Niall doesn't even know how Louis feels. That Louis loves him.  
"A place where you can't find me. That's it. He's leaving the country...." Louis mind works rapidly. 

Louis runs to the door,picks up his jacket and car keys. Turns back and orders "I'll be back. Watch my angels..."  
"Where are you going?" Zayn enquires in confusion.  
"The airport" is the only thing that is heard before the door slams shut.  
"Worth a try..." Liam quips "Get him, Tommo!"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
NIALL POV  
The weather reflected my mood. Dull and dark, the rain clouds clustered over head. A slight drizzle begins to splatter against my windshield.   
Some people say rain washes away the past, paves way for something new. I really hope it does. I can't go back to Ireland carrying a load of worry and loss. The wind strengthens as I pull up at the airport. Mauling the luggage out, I give a quick glance at my surroundings "I'll miss you, England" I sigh and murmur"I love you, Louis...." into nothingness. My eye catches a familiar silhouette. I shrug it off and walk ahead.  
"Niall...." I hear distinctly. Startled, I wonder if people recognize me already. The video must have been a hit.  
"Wait, Niall" I hear clearly this time. Whoever it is, he's very close. I automatically turn back.  
First I walk into a random apartment and meet him, now here he is running after me at an airport. The insane ways we meet.  
I drop my bags in disbelief. The rain starts pouring harder and within seconds Louis halts five steps away from me.  
"Niall, I'm so glad I found you.." he breathes heavily, getting drenched in the rain. Eyes gleaming with relief.   
"What are you doing here? " I ask coldly.  
"I wanted to tell you something, I should have told you long ago" Louis responds.   
"No, I don't want to hear it. Go tell, Harry. You got back with him right?" l retort instantly, marching towards the airport.  
"What? I have nothing to do with Harry!" Louis calls after me.   
"Oh really, give me one good reason I should believe you" I stop and yell.  
"Because I love you...you blond twat" he tells sincerely.  
I gape at him with wide eyes. He loves me. Unbelievable. Impossible.   
"Prove it." I provoke him.  
"I'm standing in a fucking airport, in the pouring rain with my hands shaking in anxiety, professing my love for you. Is that not proof enough" he teases.  
My stomach does a cart-wheel, I can almost feel the butterflies. "I was expecting physical proof of how strong your love actually is.." I state truthfully.  
"Oh..." Louis mutters blushing and before I know it his lips crash into mine.  
The long awaited kiss. I can hear the fire-works, feel my hair stand, the world around me ceases to exist.   
Just me and Louis in the rain, kissing.  
He twirls his hand around my waist and I tangle mine in his hair. We kiss like there's no tomorrow. Desperate and intensely passionate.   
Finally out of lack of air we pull back gasping. Heads leant against each other. The perfect kiss.

"That was amazing. Can we find some shaded place and finish this off." Louis says breathless.   
"The car perhaps" I suggest. He steals another kiss and intertwines our hands "C'mon then..."  
I abruptly pause. Wait. What am I doing? The babies---->I panic. Right then Louis looks at me with those beautiful concerned eyes "Your alright, love?"   
I realize I can make it through this, with Louis Tomlinson by my side.   
"Yeah..just..never mind" I shake my head.   
This was just the beginning...of a journey called life.


	9. MEET THE TOMLINSON'S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys this is the end...of everything! Hopefully you enjoyed reading it. There will be one last chapter. You can come back and check it out later.  
> LOVE YOU ALL :)  
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated :)

(NIALL POV continued)  
"You eat like a starved giant" Louis notes fondly as they settle in a diner to dry off.  
"Hey, I'm tired of pleasuring you in the car. Be a little grateful." I complain. Louis laughs which is something I'm proud of. I can make Louis crackle in delight with my sense of humor. Or lack thereof.  
Louis phone rings and he excuses himself outside. I proceed in sneakily fishing out some of his food.  
Eventually, he returns to his seat. A smug expression on his face.  
"Who was it?" I inquire.  
"Zayn" he answers.  
"Oh...everything alright?"  
"Absolutely...everything's dandy actually" Louis states extra-happily. I continue eating.  
"So Niall, since now, I'm presuming your my boyfriend" Louis looks at me for assurance. I nod, well pleased.  
"I have to be completely honest with you, right?" Louis continues. I nod again. He grabs my hand and strokes it with his thumb.  
"Um...I don't know how to tell you this but...um.."Louis stammers "Um...I sorta..have.."  
"I know" I respond understanding where this is going "About the babies"  
Pause.  
"Oh..How?" he asks relieved.  
"Harry told me" I reveal "In fact that was the major reason I was leaving..."  
"What You hate them? Niall they are the most beautiful..."  
"No that" I cut him off " Its because..." I flush in embarassment "I would make a terrible father." I stare at my empty plate.  
"Babe, look at me" Louis lifts my chin to face him "They are gonna love you. Because honestly, who in their right mind can't? And your connected flesh and blood."  
I still feel unconvinced so Louis kisses me tenderly saying "Besides I was scared too Ni. Imagine waking up every morning to two living beings, solely dependent on you for their survival. And I was all alone. I made it through."  
"I can do this" I say squeezing his hands in determination. My kids need me. More importantly Louis needs me. I was going to be there for them.  
"I love you" Louis whispers.  
"I love you more" I respond quickly.  
"When will you meet them?" he asks earnestly  
"When I'm ready, if you don't mind" I reply. "Take all the time you want. Just don't run away to Ireland again?" Louis seriously warns.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ready?"Louis confirms.  
"Uh...How do I look?" I ask nervously.  
"Perfect. I bet they are gonna swoon over your tuxedo" Louis adds with a eye-roll. In my defense, I just wanted to be presentable to meet my children.  
"I'm ready.." I declare. Louis takes my hand and leads me to the nursery.  
He lets go and walks towards the cradles. I stand at the door uneasily and watch.  
I watch Louis carry this tiny thing out and rock it gently saying "There's someone I want you to meet, sweetheart. Now be nice Ash, he's already intimadated by you" he winks.  
He motions for me to come forward. I drag my feet and approach shakily.  
Ashton is gazing at Louis with adoring eyes. I'm taken back at the similarity between the two.  
"Here, hold him. But be careful he gets wriggly with strangers" Louis explains. I'm about to protest, but Louis has already put him in my hands.  
Ashton first inspects my face. The blood in my veins go cold. He's going to cry. He hates me.  
Then this wonderful feeling takes over me as he reaches forward and touches my face. His tiny fingers roaming in curiosity. He gigles in delight.  
To me that laughter is going to be my ringtone for the rest of my life.  
"He loves you. I told you, Ni" Louis points out in awe "He's never been so comfortable with strangers. Keeps peeing on Zayn. I think he knows your his daddy"  
I cuddle him affectionately. I make a promise to myself to protect him. "I love you, Ashton" I softly murmur into his ears.  
"You haven't met everyone yet" Louis smirks "But since you convinced Ashton. This one should be a piece of cake because she's just like you. Easily convincable, loves everyone and keeps smiling. Don't you, missy?" Louis appears with another baby in his hands.  
"She's blond?" I ask amused. "Just like her father in every aspect" Louis states.  
I put Ashton down to which he starts wailing in despair. "Oh no, Niall. He loves you more than me" Louis grieves and hands over Harper.  
She mirrors my laugh. Louis was right she's exactly like me!  
She's definitely gonna be Daddy's girl when she grows up.  
"Okay that's about all of us, The Tomlinsons. Welcome to the family Niall" Louis welcomes.  
"I've never been so happy to say Thank You" I gratify and add "Tomlinson-Horan you mean right?"  
"Now that is debatable. As of now you get them cleaned while I warm the milk" Louis suggests  
"Hey! Wanker.." I yell after him  
"No using those words in the house" he reprimands me.  
I delightfully smile and look at the two purposes in my life and I know deep inside 'We're family'  
Louis wraps his hands around from behind me and scolds tenderly "Stop daydreaming and get to work Horan"  
I kiss him and salute "Aye..Aye Captain."

And that's all it is in the end. Just me and Louis. And life was indeed worth living.


	10. THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter finally!!! Whoosh...its a long way to come. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I struggled writing it :)   
> Lastly PLEASE PLEASE leave KUDOS or COMMENTS.....10 chapters says something right?!   
> Love y'all   
> Keep calm and ship Nouis :) :P

AFTER 2 YEARS (and 4 months and 20 days and 12 hours and 6 min and 3 seconds....Just kidding :P)

"Dad, we are vely, vely late" Ashton runs into the kitchen and falls down. Louis grins and picks up his son "How many times have I told you not to run so fast, sweetheart"  
"But...we're vely,vely late" Ashton repeats. "Blame your Uncle Zayn and his sense of timing" Louis raises his hand defensively. 

"Daddy get vely, vely worry if we no make it, Dad" comes another small voice from the door.  
"No baby, its: Daddy will get very,very worried if we don't make it.." Louis corrects smiling at his daughter's vocabulary. Niall spoiles her by encouraging this, he crackles at everything they say instead of correcting them. Louis has tried everything to stop Niall : from glaring at him, refusing sex and even ventured ito hiding all the food. But No, Niall and his laughter are inseperable.  
"I'll give Daddy a call for you, beautiful" Louis consoles.   
"But me no want to miss Daddy's big show" Harper pouts.  
Louis melts into admiration. Same pout Niall uses to get his way out.  
"You won't miss it, kiddo. Its a huge gig, it'll go on till midnight" Louis comforts her.   
" 'Kay! Can you pwease call Uncle Zayn to be quick" Ashton requests tugging on a cap with a caption "Rock on, White Eskimos"  
Louis ignores his son's the incorrect stament. "Knowing him, he probably won't pick up. Hey, how about you two get those buritos you made for Daddy and Uncle Harry"  
"I almost forgot. Thank you,Dad" Ashton exclaims alarmed and Harper follows her brother out yelling "Wait for me. Mine is for Uncle Haz"  
Louis fondly smiles, content that everything is settled down between him and Harry. Though Niall is extra-possesive around Harry. Always slinging his hand on his waist, cuddling and kissing him unecessarily. Louis isn't complaining though.   
Harry on the other hand, is the kids personal favorite peson, their role model almost. Aiden and him are the most loved celeb couple (Niall and him coming second) and still going strong. So all is cool, between the three of them. Massive Relief.  
The obnoxiuos horning of the car startles him. Louis makes his way outside collecting the requirements(extra diapers and loads of water and eatables..they are Niall's children after all) . Zayn waves at him from the car window apologising for the late appearance. Long and hard practice with his kids and Niall has sculpted him into a very patient and forgiving person. So he shrugs it off and carries Ashton into the backseat. Liam hops in tickling Harper mercilessly.

"And we're off...All limbs inside the car please" Louis warns his children.  
After minutes of chatting away with Zayn, who hasn't changed one bit and singing rhymes with Liam and Harper, they finally reach the arena.  
Its huge...Harper cheers loudly "UNCLE HARRY!!!!!...he's soo cute!!" she points towards the stage. Louis and Zayn roll their eyes simultaneously : What is with girls obsessing over his curly hair and green orbes??.   
Louis thinks Harry is a walking tribute to Kurt Cobain (with the skinny jeans, headband and baggy T-shirt).

"DaD, its Daddy !!! Over there with the guitar..." Ashton says pointing at the sidelines.   
"GO HORAN !!" Zayn cheers picking up Ashton to give him a better view. Apparently these two have got along pretty well over the years.   
"Put me down I'm a grown man..." Ashton commands and spills his drink on Zayn. No they certainly haven't.  
Liam as always laughs good naturedly, hi-fying the little Tommo saying "That's what you get for taking so long to style your quiff, making us miss half the show. Team Ashton forever." Zayn can only glare at Team Ashton. Liam is getting it tonight.  
Louis just smirks...Its a replay of a very old memory. 

After a tiring two hours, which mainly comprised of Louis carrying a sleeping Harper and eventually becoming a shouler-rest for sleeping Zayn( due to his uncanny ability of sleeping anywhere), the show finally came to an end. Liam comes back holding Ashton's hand and feeding him ice-cream. Louis makes a mental reminder to persuade Zayn to adopt kids. Clearly Liam's talent is going for a waste.  
When the sleepy-heads awake the small group makes their way backstage to meet the boys.   
Aiden and Harry are already curled up at the back finishing their "You were great back there" phase consisting of a intense make-out session.   
Louis avoids that direction but Harper sprints over to Harry, tugging his sleeves and asking sharply "Are you done eating his face yet?"  
"Harper.." Louis reprimands giving a small smile and wave to them"Sorry about that.." he continues awkwardly.  
Harry pats him on the shoulder and carries Harper off the ground smiling "Oh no! don't be..I didn't know Ms Tomlinson was going to grace us with her presence. My bad"  
Aiden grins fondly while Haper giggles toying with Harry's locks. Aiden gets a call and leaves.   
The silence expands and Louis clears his throat uncomfortably, but gets caught off-handely by a very excited blond. "How did we do love?" Niall mutters into Louis ears, hands dangerously below his waist. Louis shivers and replies "Absolutely marvelous if it hadn't involved me being a couch to Mr Malik"   
Niall laughs and yet again it never fails to stir his heart.  
"What's my reward?" Niall inquires. Louis doesn't reply because he's clearly affected by Niall's hand making its away below his shirt. Does anyone need to guess the reward Niall wants. Very subtle Horan.

"Me and Ash make buritos for you as reward" Harper informs from her perch on Harry's shoulder "We make for Harry too.." she lovingly adds. Harry gives her a cute thank you kiss on her cheeks.  
"Oh that's amazing sweety. Why don't you give Harry his...and I and Dad will join soon?" Niall suggests tracing patterns on Louis warm skin.  
Harry who probably noticed, joins Zayn and Liam.   
"Where are you going Daddy?" Ashton asks innocently from where Zayn, Liam and Harry are gathered around.

"Getting my own private reward in the changing room" Niall replies. Louis turns a bright shade of red.   
Zayn wolf whisltes and Louis scolds him because there are children around.

That doesn't stop Zayn from waggling his eyebrows at them, Liam from shepherding the kids towards the cafe tables saying 'No Ashton, that doesn't have a inside meaning' , Harry from rolling his eyes and following Liam, playing with Harper on his shoulder.............and Niall Horan from shagging him senseless in bloody changing room. 

Louis clearly needs a life-style change.   
Or maybe not.   
This was just perfect. PERFECT. 

And yes folks this goes without saying :::::: "They lived happily ever after....."


End file.
